Toonvision Classic
Toonvision Classic is a Robloxian animation block airing on Toonvision, owned by Lava Lamp Entertainment. It focuses on cartoons from the 60's to early 90's, and is due to launch in 2019. From April 14, 2017 to January 1, 2019, Toonvision Classic was also a separate television channel. History Toonvision Classic (under the name Boomerang) dates back to as long as Cartoon Everything (now Toonvision), first appearing as a block on the channel during its initial days. The block featured several older cartoons such as The Smurfs and Wacky Races. Lava Lamp had been hinting at a seperate channel for Boomerang since Toonvision's relaunch; it had also been rumored for a while due to comments made to various other people in the industry such as Buddbudd222. After initially planning a summer 2017 announcement, Lava Lamp Entertainment surprise announced Boomerang in the late hours of April 14, 2017 due to its addition to the RoTV service. Other details about the network, such as programming, will be revealed at the Roblox Television Networks Group's Summer MediaCon 2017 event. In an effort to increase Boomerang's carriage, Lava Lamp began mandating that Boomerang was carried alongside Toonvision, with the company threatening to drop Toonvision from providers that refused to carry Boomerang. On May 19, 2017, two programs set to air on Boomerang were leaked out during a dispute with JTVLive: The Flintstones and The Jetsons. It has been speculated that much of the programming from Cartoon Everything's now-defunct Boomerang block is also moving to the channel. On July 4, 2018, all pre-1990's programming from Toonvision moved to Boomerang outright with the exception of The Smurfs, which is shared between Toonvision and Boomerang. After Cartoon Everything rebranded to Toonvision, rumors of Lava Lamp rebranding the channel to Toonvision Classic began circulating; this rebrand would bring the channel in line with the Toonvision brand. The rumors were confirmed through an announcement Lava Lamp made on July 21, 2018, during RTNG MediaCon Summer 2018. On January 1, 2019, Lava Lamp Entertainment announced they would be closing Toonvision Classic as a channel, as part of a downsizing of the company's operations to focus on core brands. Toonvision Classic would be reinstated as a programming block on the main Toonvision channel. Hexahedron Link carriage dispute Initially, Hexahedron Link refused to carry Toonvision and Boomerang due to a policy against supposed "rip-off channels". Hexahedron quickly dropped the policy shortly after they instated it, opening the door for Toonvision/Boomerang carriage on the service. Programming * = Carried over from Toonvision's Boomerang block Current * 2 Stupid Dogs (2018)* * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (2018) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 TV series) (2018) * The Alvin Show (2018) * Atom Ant (2018)* * The Banana Splits (2018)* * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (2018)* * Cattanooga Cats (2018)* * The Flintstones (2018)* * The Jetsons (2018)* * My Little Pony Tales (2018) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (2018) * Pound Puppies (1983 TV series) (2018) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (2018) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (2018) * The Smurfs (2018, also on Toonvision)* * Snorks (2018)* * Wacky Races (1968 TV series) (2018)* Category:Upcoming networks Category:Networks